Detras de camaras
by Luna Minamoto
Summary: est fic es para aqellos q quieren reirse y vurlarse d los personajes con el contenido.solo es una edicion


Todos sabemos como son los personajes de este anime pero nadie sabe como son en su vida diaria o si lo saben he!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya que no la saben, comencemos quieren

**Detrás de cámaras**

Al terminar la serie (el capitulo) todos tienen diferentespersonalidades diferentes que en la serie, como este fic se trata de su miserable vida diaria.

La vida de Ichigo

En la serie es la típica chica en la que todos se fijan no es así, imagínense esto

Es una tarde muy soleada en la casa de zoey, cada ves que se levanta en la serie amanece quejándose de la vida, pues en su vida diaria se levanta y.

.-avía una vez un barco chiquito que no podía navegar.- zoey canta con una voz chillona

Se levanta se va a bañar; después de eso se sale de su casa para ir a la escuela con gran entusiasmo de la vida.

.- ho como detesto ir a el colegio ya que siempre asido tan aburrido en toda mi vida desde el jardín de niños asta estos momentos, luego con la serie apuesto que mi club de fans de ve de pensar lo mismo.

(N/A bueno esque no hay club de fans en este fic Oki, bueno sigamos)

Entonces que voy a hacer en esta tarde e tal ves r a hay no se a lo que me inviten.

Así es este personaje de esta caricatura

Con la vida de Minto

Este personaje es presumida, insegura y a veces temerosa

En las mañanas no se sabe como despierta pasémonos eso

En las tardes se va a pasear con un gran amigo su perrito mikye

(N/A si es hembra dígame)

Más al rato sale con un…ejem.. persona importante para ella (N/A no pienso decir el nombre n.n)

Esta chica es una muy trabajadora y amigable(N/A cosa que esconde en la serie)

(N/A En un episodio se darán cuenta espero que ya lo hallan visto)

Su amistad con las demás es muy grande.

En la vida de letuce(N/A si lo escribí mal digan me)

Esta chica se caracteriza por ser de las muy inteligentes (N/A y si es así)

En las tardes después del programa se va al cine con las amigas que ella tiene.

En ocasiones se va a la biblioteca a regresar un libro tarde (N/A según ella esta regresándolo tarde o.o)

(N/A ya no se me ocurre nada de este personaje)

La vida de puddig

En realidad ella si perdió a su madre pero trata de esconderlo (N/A lastima que ya lo descubrieron)

Ella es una persona muy alegre que trata de hacer lo posible para que sus nissans

(Hermanos) y su nichan( hermana) sean felices

A esta niña le gusta ayudar a las personas que quiere en el fondo de su corazón.

La vida de Zakuro Fujiguara

Todos se la saben es una famosa cantante ,actriz y una excelente modelo de ropa ,joyas, etc.

En la serie rechaza la primera invitación para unirse a las mewmews y los cyniclones, porque decía que ella no trabajaba con perdedoras.

**Los malvados**

La vida de kisshu

En la serie le gusta zoey pero en su propia vida como será, yo tengo la respuesta

Es una persona que se lleva muy bien con las mewmews y con pai y taruto

En su vida real no le interesa en lo más mínimo zoey le atrae más otra persona n.n

(N/A para mi este es el personaje más lindo de la serie)

La vida de pai

En la serie es muy amargeto

En las mañanas se levanta y dice:

Singer I love Rock&Roll!.-dice imaginándose como si fuera britney espiers

Tar y dren, se le quedan viendo raro, mientras que el sigue cantando

.-ser tan amargeto en la serie le afecto no lo crees Dren

.-no lo creo, lo se, debiste verlo cundo se creía shakira bailando por todos lados, cuando se creía elvis, cuando se creía un actor e imito a Mikey Mouse -.-U

.-se supero en el record de la rares no es cierto

.-si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo iso

La vida de taruto

Este personaje es de más o menos 12 años

(N/A aunque en lo acepte en la primera temporada le gusta kiki)

(N/A un personaje que casi ni le encuentro gracia)

(N/A como hablo bueno lo único que se me ocurrió)

Al despertar se va a bañar al terminar se va al televisor y empieza a ver winx club y empieza a cantar winx las chicas del club winx felices estarán bajo el cielo bolar es mágico sentir que es nuestro club winx

**FIN…………. **

**Que mas querían no se me ocurrió nada mas que escribir no me importa si me dejan review he, también dejen quejas o comentarios no me importa lo de las quejas n.nuuu**

En verdad espero que les allá gustado

Bueno aquí los dejo bye, bye a y gracias por haber leído este fic


End file.
